


(Not) His Sassenach

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Hardy Rose [3]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Love, Outlander References, Romance, Sexy Times, alec and rose are inspired by outlander, as close to pwp as I ever get, later on in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose and Alec are romantically inspired by one of her favorite television shows.





	(Not) His Sassenach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



> Surprise for Rose--Nebula! She has betaed for me all year, first with The Doctor, The Divine and the Dungeon, all the way through In The Right Place. I really appreciate everything she does and I wanted to surprise her with a little Alec and Rose lovin', that takes place a while after In The Right Place concludes. (I don't think it's a spoiler for that story that they end up together. I just won't tell you *how* they end up yet.) So, you should be able to read this with no spoilers for the main story. It's my hope to continue writing little snippets of Alec and Rose's life together. Rose_Nebula also influenced the choice of television show that inspires them, since it's one of her favorites.
> 
> I must also thank mrsbertucci who betaed this fic for me. She helped me with the sexy times Rose and Alec share in this story. I am a "fade to black" kind of writer, but I wanted to write something that was out of my comfort zone (and boy was this ever out of my comfort zone) and she was my cheerleader to just go for it. Hopefully this means that they go for it in In The Right Place! Hope you enjoy!

  
  
Alec Hardy leaned back against the corner of the sofa, watching the screen as the credits began to roll on the movie they’d just been watching.  He glanced away to see Rose next to him, sitting sideways across the couch, in her knee length nightshirt, with her cold feet under his bum. Daisy was on the floor, wrapped in her black and yellow tartan blanket.  It had been a lovely evening of pizza, a board game, and now a movie, which had had both of the women in his life crying at one point. He couldn’t recall a time in the recent past in which he’d felt so content and relaxed.  He loved their telly nights together, whether they were binging  _ Stranger Things _ or watching  _ Mamma Mia _ again.  It didn’t matter to him what was on, it was the company that counted.  “Think there’s a sequel on here. Wanna watch?” he announced as the credits rolled on the tearjerker they’d been watching.   
  
Daisy stretched and yawned, standing up. “I’m knackered.   Gonna turn in...but if you lot want to watch, go ahead.”   
  
Hardy suspected there’d be less sleeping done, and more YouTube being watched, but he didn’t want to argue the point.  Daisy had had enough of parental companionship for the night. Alec turned to Rose. “Maybe. What do you wanna do?”

 

“I’d rather cry through the sequel when Daisy can watch with us.  I’ll find somethin’,” she told him, taking the remote to navigate through the Netflix offerings.   
  
“‘Night, Dad. ‘Night, Rose,” Daisy yawned.  She kissed Alec on the top of his head, then gave Rose a small smile and wave, which Rose returned.  Daisy and Rose were slowly working their way toward a close relationship, and for that Alec was glad.  

 

Daisy shuffled away after grabbing her phone and headphones off of the table.  Alec could hear the muffled music playing when she put them on.   
  
“Y’might wanna turn tha’ down, lass,” he called out to her.   
  
Hearing absolutely nothing of what her father said, Daisy waved and wandered into the loo.   
  
“How long y’think it’ll be before I’m takin’ her to a hearin’ specialist?”     
  
Rose chuckled, then pointed at the telly.  “Think I found somethin’.”    
  
Alec squinted at the television and groaned, “Ugh.  Bloody  _ Outlander _ .”    
  
Rose snickered.  “I happen to find Scotsmen hot,” she laughed, winking at him as she clicked on a episode she was halfway through.  Alec grumbled under his breath. She grabbed the pink and black tartan blanket Daisy had given her off of the back of the sofa.   Scooting over until she could sit right up next to him, hip to hip, Rose draped the blanket over their laps. 

  
Alec hummed as she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  They heard Daisy come out of the loo and retire to her room, the music on her headphones still faintly audible.  Her door shut behind her. Rose put her head on his shoulder.   
  
“Not so bad, yeah?” She murmured after a few minutes.   
  
He shrugged. “Eh.  Could be better. I must love you if I’ll watch this drivel.  They don’t get any of the history right, by the way.”

  
“I’m not lookin’ for a history lesson.  I like the time travel and the romance. It  _ could _ be inspirational, you know,” Rose whispered, her breath on his ear giving him goosebumps.   
  
“We’ll see.  Not gonna call ye Sassenach, though,” he muttered back, his accent thick. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her grin again.  “Even though by Broadchurch standards, you are one.”

 

“I’m impressed that you even know about that.  You must have watched it at least once.”

 

“I think Ellie was readin’ one of the books during her lunch break once.  I picked it up to see what all the fuss was about,” he said. “Ridiculous book.”

 

“You won’t let her eat, and you criticize her readin’. It’s a wonder she puts up with you.  It’s a wonder  _ I  _ put up with you, actually.”  He shrugged, smirking. “By the way, there’s a whole series of books.”

 

“Won’t be readin’ ‘em’,” he muttered.

 

“Suit yourself.  Now, shush,” Rose said.  She snuggled closer, turning nearly sideways on the sofa cushion so she could drape her arm across his waist.  She raised her hand long enough to point the remote at the screen. “They just got married,” she pointed out. “Jamie and Claire, that is.”    
  


Alec made a noise that he hoped sounded like he was somewhat interested.  Rose was silent, so he supposed she accepted his attempt at playing along.  He focused on the television, trying to pay attention to the drama unfolding on the telly.    
  
_ Oh. _   
  
There was a bare Scottish arse on the screen.  _ Well.   _ Ellie had mentioned that the telly show was a bit on the saucy side, so he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised.

  
Rose moved her arm from his waist to rest her hand on his knee under the blanket, distracting him momentarily from the woman caressing the bare Scottish arse, a move Rose softly began to mimic on his knee.  He took a quick look over his shoulder to see that Daisy’s door was still closed. He looked at Rose, who was smiling knowingly. Her fingers continued to map the territory of his knee in a light, almost tickling way, sending sparks of sensation reverberating all the way up his spine.  He glanced back at the screen.

  
_ Blimey _ .   
  
Things had escalated.  The Scotsman and the woman were now both naked and he was carrying her to the bed.  Her bare legs were wrapped around his bare hips as they walked and Alec wondered how they made it to the bed without tripping and face-planting.  The Scotsman was too busy snogging the woman to watch where he was going.    
  
At the same time Alec was musing over the potential safety hazards, he was also wondering if he could pull off the same move with Rose.   _ Worth putting into the mental files of things to try eventually. _ __  
  
Never before had figuring out logistics been so  __ stimulating .  It was beginning to be a bit difficult to think at all, what with the blood flowing southward from his brain.

  
Alec could see Rose smirking in his peripheral vision.  It seemed as if she had grown bored with fondling his knee because he could feel her hand slowly inching its way up his inner thigh. Her touch was light and just a bit too far from where he was throbbing for her. “Minx,” he murmured 

 

“Your minx,” she chuckled, locking eyes with him.  She smiled at him, poking her pink tongue out. Then, she used that lovely tongue to moisten her lips as her fingers reached their destination.

 

“Too right you are,” he murmured lowly as he leaned in to kiss her.  The television provided a soundtrack of sighs and moans as his lips brushed hers.  It wasn’t long before Alec and Rose were sighing and moaning in counterpoint to the fictional couple, in between slow, deep kisses.

 

“Think you can be quiet?” Rose whispered as they broke apart to breathe.  Her fingers slipped under his waistband to grip him, giving his length a light squeeze before stroking him as best she could in that awkward position.  

 

Temporarily rendered speechless by the sensation of her hot little hand, he nodded.  Rose laughed quietly. He groaned, trying not to be loud, wondering if she intended to finish him off like this while she watched the naked Scotsman thrusting on screen.  Suddenly her hand was gone, and she giggled, no doubt at his look of obvious disappointment.

 

Rose winked as she went up onto her knees.  Sensing her intent, Alec wrapped his long arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He arched his hips against her center, enjoying the way her legs squeezed his hips. He pulled her down onto him, arching his hips against her.  She gasped and Alec smirked, pleased that the tables seemed to be turning. 

 

He glided his hand up her bare thigh, pushing up the fabric of her nightshirt to grip her hip.  He trailed the fingers of his other hand across her lower stomach, a brief detour on his way to his ultimate destination.  

 

“Ah, my Rose….so ready….” he breathed as he slipped his fingers beneath her knickers and began to stroke her softly.  “Turnabout is fair play for all that teasin’, you know.” 

 

Rose gasped quietly as she rocked against his fingers.  “Who said anythin’ about bein’ fair, this is my show. Now... I’ll ask you again….can you be quiet?” 

 

Not giving him time to answer, she pushed his pajama bottoms past his narrow hips.  He arched them upward off of the sofa, attempting to assist her efforts even as he pulled at her knickers.  She stood long enough pull his trousers to his knees and rid herself of her knickers. 

 

Locking eyes with him,  Rose straddled him. Alec hissed out a quiet ‘fuck’ as she lowered herself onto him, taking great pleasure in the sight of her jaw going slack.  She bit her luscious lower lip and began to move. He arched his hips against her, revelling in the delicious rhythm she set, sliding his hands under her nightshirt to cup her breasts and trail open mouthed kisses against her collarbone.  

 

Their pleasure escalated quickly as they rocked together.  The need for silence only intensified the sensations. Alec felt her clenching around him a moment before he groaned his release into the soft, sweet skin of her neck.  His eyes were squeezed shut tight as he fought to catch his breath.

 

She laughed breathlessly in his ear.  “Cannot believe we just did that in here,” she murmured.  

 

“It was bloomin’ brilliant.  If this is what happens when I watch  _ Outlander _ with you, I’ll binge the whole season,” he gasped, shivering as he felt her fluttering aftershocks.

 

“Gonna be a bit of a messy way to watch,” she said, chuckling helplessly against his shoulder.  

 

“Hold on,” Alec muttered, wrapping his arms around her.  He held her tight against him as he leaned forward to grab the tissue box on the coffee table.  “Good thing the pair of you always get weepy over the same movies and we had these handy.” He plucked a few tissues out, then locked eyes with Rose.  The absurdity of the situation amused both of them, and he buried his face in her neck again, laughing. 

 

Once they had cleaned things up and located Rose’s knickers, they got ready for bed.  Alec turned off the television and peeked in on Daisy, as was his habit. He was slightly relieved that she was buried under her duvet, earphones still on, sound asleep. 

 

He joined Rose in their bed. He said as he turned out the light,  “Was thinking….maybe we should get a small TV for in here. Y’know…”

 

Rose grinned.  “For when we want to watch  _ Outlander _ ?”

 

“Might be a little safer to do it in here, yeah.  Don’t think Daisy could hear a bomb going off with that music, but you never know.  Our luck could run out,” he told her. “Although, my luck has improved quite a bit since I met you…”

 

Rose beamed, kissing him soundly.  “Love you, Alec Hardy.”

 

“Love you, Rose Tyler.”  She turned her back to him so he could spoon up behind her.  When they were settled, Alec murmured, “Still not gonna call you Sassenach, though.”

 

He felt Rose’s body shake with silent laughter.  “I prefer being your minx, anyway.”

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all! In the Right Place will pick up again in January!


End file.
